Cherry Blossoms
by mimiapple2224
Summary: Momo, a shy Death God, has always had a crush on Renji, a lieutenant in the Soul Society. One afternoon Renji asks a favor of Momo. Will she accept his offer and fulfill her wildest dreams? Or will she continue to watch the flowers bloom out of embarrassment? Giggles, lace, and uninvited guests make this lemon-one shot humorous with a Renji and Momo pairing.


"Momo?"

I spin around from my walk through the beautiful cherry blossom gardens and face Renji. Oh no. What was I supposed to say? I've always had a slight crush on him... okay maybe a slight _obsessive_ one.

"Hi Renji," I smile weakly at him, trying to act confident.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He motions towards the building standing behind us and I notice his room's door is slightly ajar. I nod and walk into pace beside him, enjoying the quiet serenity of our breathing.

He gestures for me to enter both, so I step over the threshold as I hear the door slamming behind Renji. I feel warm hands envelop my waist and my back is suddenly pressed up against the wall of his sitting room.

I crane my neck to get a better look at his face; he's so much taller than me. I see a smirk tugging at the corners of his slim mouth, his lips breaking apart to show his shiny white teeth.

I gulp down my anxiety of being _this_ close to him and decide to focus on my confusion. "Wh-what did you need help with Renji?" I tried to look innocent like I wasn't thinking any nasty thoughts about our close proximity, but I think my face gave it away.

"I needed your help to quench my hunger," and with that his inviting lips descended down upon my own and our faces melted into each other. Immediately I granted him access into the crevices of my mouth by parting my salivating lips.

His tongue greedily entered my awaiting mouth as I intertwined my hands behind his back, pressing more of his body against my own. "Wh-why? How? I-" I couldn't think of anything to say as I came up for air, breathing heavily from lack of air.

He laughed a deep-throated laugh at my expense then twirled a lock of my deep brown hair around his index finger. "Didn't I explain it already? I was hungry… in a sense. And you were there." I had hoped for a better explanation than that one, but before I could complain he grabbed my shoulders and hoisted my legs around his waist.

He protectively cradled my back so I wouldn't fall as I slid my hands into his bright red hair. I slipped the rubber band out and his hair cascaded down. It framed his face in long, straight tresses; setting off the dark, swirling tattoos on his chiseled face.

I liked the look of his hair free. I ran my fingers up and down, from his scalp to the tips of his hair. He sighed into my mouth and slowly started to walk over towards a beat up couch in the middle of his sitting room. Slowly he eased us both down into the plush cushions. I was still straddling his hips while he was sitting into the chair.

He started rubbing his hands up my spine, bringing tingles to the sensitive skin. He picked at the hem of my blouse and slipped it over my head. I blushed at my openness now. My bare stomach and lacey red bra stood out against his dull room.

He gave me a cheeky grin and slipped his tongue back into my mouth, probing my teeth and cheeks as he went. I struggled against his warm body, trying to get him to take off something too.

Finally he relented and stripped out of his shirt, revealing rock hard abs and black tattoos mystically drawn on his chest. I fingered my away across them, retracing the patterns and tweaking the skin. He snatched my hands after a few minutes and kissed them.

I widened my eyes in surprise at how surprisingly gentle it was.

I draped my arms back around his neck and kissed his neck. I licked my way up to his ear and whispered "You're welcome."

He pulled back and looked at me with squinted eyes, "What for?"

"For doing you a favor."

After a minute he gave me a huge, devilish grin and grabbed me. He threw me down underneath him so I was lying face up on the creaking couch. He touched my belly button and made his way up to the edge of my bra. He drew me up a little so he could unfasten my bra.

My breath hitched in slight embarrassment, but his touch was so reassuring, I soon forgot I was half naked as he caressed my breasts. He pressed his lips against my nipples and tugged softly. I groaned loudly and arched my back as he took the other in his hand and started to massage it.

With both the sucking and massaging I had so many emotions going on inside my body that all I could do was quiver and moan from his expertise touch. After a while of this, I brought my hands up and unbuttoned his jeans. I fumbled with the zipper and eventually Renji took the fly and unzipped it for me. He shucked his pants to the side and was left in tight, grey boxer briefs.

After settling back down on me, he seductively slid my own leggings down to my thighs. He left them there knowing it would torture me as he traced his fingers along the top of my black, lacey underwear. He started kissing my belly, leaving a tingling sensation wherever he puckered his lips.

I squirmed beneath him, wanting him to take my pants off all the way. Finally, he drew them down to my ankles and let them fall to the floor beneath us in a puddle of brown cotton. Both of us were now only left in our underpants.

I slapped the elastic on his waistband back onto his skin. He yelped but his eyes showed laughter and my dwindling patience. Without ceremony, he took off his boxers letting me glimpse his manhood.

_Damn!_ Thirty minutes ago I had been traipsing through the gardens fantasizing over Renji. But now he was naked and on top of me, while I squirmed beneath. If you had asked me an hour ago if I would ever have sex him, I would have said no because he's never so much as acknowledged me.

I ground my hips into his pelvis, but he stopped me with his hands. I looked confused for a moment, but he ripped, _actually ripped_, my slinky underwear off my body. I sighed with exasperation but lifted my head to kiss him.

I wound my hands into his hair once more and clung off of him. He smelled good; like pine needles and mint chewing gum. I breathed in his scent as he fingered me. I gasped out loud and dug my nails into his back as sensations I had never felt before enveloped my body.

I could feel him grinning from ear to ear as he let me catch my breath.

Finally, he slowly lowered himself into me as we both let out a sigh of passion. Our breathing was one, intermingled in our heated faces. Our hands clasped each other's and our sweaty bodies shared space.

I heard the cushions and pillows fall to the floor, making a soft thud as they made contact. I paid no heed to my surroundings except Renji's body on top of mine. I felt utter bliss in his arms. I never wanted this to end, it was just too perfect.

With a crash, I saw the door to his apartment swing open. I screamed as I saw my longtime friend Tōshirō Hitsugaya walk into Renji's room. He blushed fiercely against his silver hair and stuttered, looking like a lost child.

"What the hell?!" Renji looked furious as he sat up and spat at the captain.

After regaining his composure Tōshirō replied with "Don't speak to a captain like that," and strode right back out of the building.

I collapsed back into the pillows and giggled softly, knowing my friend wouldn't say anything again to Renji but would tirelessly make fun of me. Making me smile, I looked forward to what I had to look forward to.

**Tell me what you think please! I know it's a weird paring but I just thought they'd be cute ****:) what are ya'll's favorite characters and character pairings? Don't forget to review, follow, and check out all my other stories! **


End file.
